Measure of a Man
by Altean Princess of Destiny
Summary: This is a song-fic that I came up with after hearing Clay Aiken's song "Measure of a Man". It fits so perfectly with the scenario! Anywho! Enjoy! R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee nor do I own the Legend of Zelda. They are both the work and property of Nintendo. I do not have any connection to or with anyone from the Nintendo Corporation. If I did own this sort of thing...

I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions for you to be reading, now, would I? heh, heh

**Author's Notes**

Hey, guys! Altean Princess of Destiny here! Guess what?! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay in my other two stories... But, I have a bad interference made possible by... You guessed it! My very own stupid computer.... I hate my computer... You see, a pretty bad virus came in and basically took over my ENTIRE system! It sucked! But, anywho! I'm back now that my borther-in-law and his best friend have torn my computer apart and basically nuked my computer back to normal again! Kudos to Chad and Wes for fixing this piece of crap! YAY!! So, now that you all know what happened to me I'll be posting more stuff up and getting all my "ducks in a row"!

Now, this story is a story-fic that came to me while I was sitting in my 1st block Chemistry 1 class with a few friends of mine. I had no idea that I might actually post this until Jay said something to me and asked me if I still did this sort of thing... Sorry, guys..... He totally talked me into posting for you all and I decided my first new project would be this! This fic was brought on by a song by American Idol 2 runner-up, Clay Aiken. He wrote a song called "Measure of a Man" that talks about how you will know if you're a girl when you have successfully found the right guy that fate has put you with. It's quite a sweet and somewhat sad song, but it like really fit Link and Zelda pretty well in my opinion! So, just read it and let me know what you think! R&R

:: Measure of a Man ::

(one-shot song-fic)

Zelda sat quietly under the tall oak tree in front of the Smash Building. She was waiting impatiently for the Hero of Time. He had requested to speak with the princess though she did not know what could be the matter with him.

The Princess of Destiny sighed as she pulled a flower from a small patch of purple and blue, just like the small flower. Yet, as she drifted into a daze, she began to contemplate on her relationship with Link...

_If one day you discover him;_

_Broken down, he's lost everything..._

_No cars no fancy clothes to make him who he's not_

_The woman at his side is all that he has got..._

__

Zelda smiled at the thoughts of a peasant boy dressed in his green tunic, brown- leather gloves and boots, and tights. He was standing with his sword resting in its sheath positioned on his back; his long green cap swaying in the wind. A small blue fairy was hovering over his shoulder and in his hands he held the Ocarina of Time. The instrument was pressed to his lips and he was playing a soft, gentle melody.

_Then, why do you ask him to move Heaven and Earth_

_To prove his love has worth?_

__

Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence and her thoughts cleared away as she opened her eyes to see a boy of about seventeen staring at her from his position on horseback.

"Link... you sent word through the castle guards for me to meet you here... Is there a problem? What is wrong with you? Is everything okay?" the young girl asked him as he dismounted the elegant mare., then motioned for her to leave them as he tied the reins around the saddle horn.

He did not reply, but only embraced his princess with a smile and chuckled softly to himself.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you when it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up to be all he can?_

_Is that; is that; is that how you measure a man?_

__

"Link? What is going on? Why are you acting this way?" Zelda asked, getting somewhat frustrated with him. She still could not understand the cause of his happiness, but the time to tell her was only yet to come.

The Hylian teen only smiled at her as he lifted her chin in his hand, "You'll understand in time.... But, first.... Let me explain what I've been struggling with over the past few weeks...."

_If by chance all he had to give you_

_Was three words wrapped around your finger,_

_Would that be deep enough at the end of every day?_

_And how will you ever know if the man is what he says?_

__

"...And that is why I've got to ask you something, darling..." Link finished. And with that, he took a deep breath and bowed his head. As he reached into a small pouch on the side of his belt as he kneeled down on one knee and from the pouch he pulled a small black box.

The princess gasped and, as he lifted his eyes to hers, the tears began to flow down her cheek like the rain and her eyes were as clouds before light showers in April.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you when it's down to the wire?_

_Will he be your anger when the dark unfolds?_

_Will he always love you the best that he knows?_

_Would he give his life up to be all he can?_

_Is that; is that; is that how you measure a man?_

__

"Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule... will you marry me?" Link asked opening the box to reveal a small silver ring that bragged of the shiny pink diamond nestled brilliantly between two smaller diamonds of normal color and size.

The Hylian princess could only cry harder as she feel to her knees beside him and thrust her arms around him so that her tears fell onto his broad shoulder.

As the value of the moment began to overcome him, Link felt sobs of joy overcome him and the tears of his new fiancé soaked into his shirt, "This is what I've been waiting for...I've wanted it all my life..."

_He never gives up, but lets go of his dreams_

_His world goes around for his one true belief_

_Is that how you know?_

_Is that what it means?_

__

Zelda lifted her head and her hands slid from Link's back to his shoulders. Still, she was speechless and no words formed in her mind to break the ever so dramatic silence.

And as for Link on the other hand, he could only smile to her with sighs of relief to release the stress of the past few weeks. But to his surprise the princess finally smiled and knew that she had found the courage to speak...

"I love you, Link... I could never turn down that sort of proposal from you... And you should never have ever doubted my answer..." she sighed as the boy opposite her only chuckled.

"I know you do... and I love you, too..." Link spoke the softly reply rather slowly and embraced the girl once again.

He fell backward with her in his arms and they laid in the soft green grass together in peaceful silence.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you when it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up to be all he can?_

_Is that; is that; is that how you measure a man?_

Link opened his eyes and yawned sleepily, realizing that to his surprise he had fallen asleep and was still lying under the oak tree just outside the Smash Building. He turned his head to find his princess resting soundly on his chest. And for the first time that day he only stared at the girl and studied her beauty.

Her eyes were closed and her light pink cheeks were stained with the tears from only moments ago. The hero sighed and leaned his head down close to her face and brushed his lips across her cheek, kissing away the tears that were clinging to her soft, pale skin.

Then, with tears in his eyes, he let our a sigh of happiness before cuddling the Princess of Destiny closer and returning to his state of pleasant slumber.


End file.
